Sobre dores e álcool
by Thata Martins
Summary: 5x16 Dark side of the moon. Dean e Cass estão quebrados. Será o álcool suficiente para aplacar toda aquela dor? Slash. Dastiel. Conteúdo adulto.


**Abril de 2010.**

**Resumo:** 5x16 Dark side of the moon. Dean e Cass estão quebrados. Será o álcool suficiente para aplacar toda aquela dor? Slash. Dastiel. Conteúdo adulto.

**Beta:** Sem beta. Os erros são só meus.

**Avisos:** Spoilers do 5x16. Sexo. Homossexualismo. Slash. Fiquei tão revoltada com o episódio, que pipocou um monte de ideias na minha cabeça, que estou escrevendo aos poucos. Essa é a quarta história baseada no episódio. A melhor NC que eu já escrevi na minha vida, e estou incluindo nessa lista as fics "Entrega à domicílio" e "Fragmentos". Essa slash acabou surgindo naturalmente, sabe-se lá de onde. Acho que fui possuída quando escrevi, porque achei isso muito bom.

Espero que vocês gostem tanto quanto eu.

* * *

**Sobre dores e álcool**

Dirigiram por horas sem parar, em completo silêncio. Não tinham mais o que dizer. Nem saberiam por onde começar. Deus era um filho da puta e não ligava para eles. Pois bem, Dean pensou, eu também não vou ligar mais para nada.

Passaram por duas cidades e pararam na mais pacata e calma de todas. Dean estacionou numa loja de conveniência, descendo do carro com Sam, indo à caça de cervejas e bebidas baratas.

Pegaram tanto quanto podiam carregar. Pareciam até que iam dar uma festa, foi o que o vendedor comentou, enquanto registrava a compra.

"É. Celebrar o Apocalipse. Uhul!", Dean pensou.

Sair da loja com as duas mãos cheias de sacolas foi um pouco difícil, mas depois que finalmente conseguiram enfiar tudo no banco de trás do carro, procuraram por um motel. Entraram em um que não parecia tão lixo assim. Dean desceu rapidamente, fez o registro em tempo recorde e em cinco minutos já estavam no quarto.

Chutaram as malas para um canto, tiraram duas latinhas das sacolas, abriram, brindaram e tomaram-na de uma vez. Quando Sam foi para a segunda, Dean resolveu tirar o celular do bolso.

- Vai ligar pra quem?

- Cass.

- Dean... Eu não acho que ele vai querer nos ver agora.

- O cara ta precisando de um ombro amigo, Sam. Ele perdeu tudo o que tinha. – ele esperou enquanto o telefone chamava – Está precisando de um porre mais do que nós dois. – Cass atendeu sem falar nada. – Hey, Cass...

Silêncio.

- O que é? – a voz grave soou do outro lado, abatida.

- Ahn... – Dean olhou com incerteza para Sam, que deu de ombros, enquanto tomava mais cerveja – Nós precisamos de você aqui.

- Onde estão? – a voz não hesitou em responder.

- Hotel Calamara, quarto 215.

Cass apareceu perto deles, não tão grudado como de costume. Dean percebeu a diferença e não gostou nada dela. Incrível como, mesmo com o mundo desabando em sua cabeça, Cass ainda aparecia sem hesitar ao simples telefonema de Dean.

- O que houve?

- Aqui. – Sam estendeu uma cerveja para o anjo, que a pegou sem entender – Hoje nós vamos tirar o dia pra encher a cara. Você está convidado. – ele tentou sorrir, mas o esgar que se formou em seus lábios não parecia em nada com um sorriso.

Cass olhou da latinha para Sam. Depois se virou para Dean.

- Vamos lá. Precisamos de uma folga. Você mais do que ninguém.

Cass ficou encarando Dean por alguns minutos, provavelmente vasculhando sua mente à procura de segundas intenções. Quando não achou nenhuma, abriu a cerveja e bebeu tudo de uma vez.

A noite passou. Latas e latas foram consumidas. Mágoas e dor foram mergulhadas em puro álcool. O amargor que sentiram com o abandono de Deus agora infectava suas línguas. O mundo girava todos os dias em seu curso natural, mas naquele quarto girava muito mais rápido. Sam, Dean e Cass continuavam a beber esperando que, se girasse com força suficiente, fossem mandados para uma outra dimensão, onde o mundo seria perfeito. Ou, pelo menos, não tão ferrado quanto o que eles viviam agora.

Sam estava rindo à toa agora, seus olhos quase fechando pelo torpor, com a cabeça no colo do anjo. Castiel mexia com as mechas compridas sem perceber, enquanto desatava a rir da expressão boba de Sam.

Dean ficou olhando a cena, nem tão bêbado quanto gostaria. Era estranho. Tudo era estranho. O mundo estava prestes a acabar, eles não tinham ideia do que fazer para consertar a bagunça que fizeram, sua última esperança tinha lhes dado uma bota e, ainda assim, os três estavam rindo e não se importavam nem um pouco com o que aquilo podia parecer.

Dean ficou olhando o rosto marcado do anjo. Seu sorriso chegava aos olhos, depositando marcas adoráveis neles. O jeito inconsciente com que ele acariciava os cabelos de Sam, além de fazer o maior ficar com sono, estava fazendo Dean se sentir um pouco ciumento. Afinal, Castiel era o _seu_ anjo, não é? Era _nele_ que Cass devia fazer carinho daquele jeito.

A marca em seu ombro começou a formigar. Dean ficou olhando Cass, pensando em como ele parecia bonito aquela noite. Talvez o sofrimento lhe coubesse, afinal. Balançou a cabeça, afastando os pensamentos, virando a garrafa de... De que era aquela mesmo?

- Dean?

Ele olhou para os olhos do anjo, que se desviaram para chamar a atenção para o garoto deitado em seu colo. Sam estava com a expressão mais serena que Dean já vira em meses. Ele agarrava a camisa do anjo tal qual uma criança agarrava um cobertor. Dean sorriu. Largou a garrafa e levantou-se. Castiel ajudou-o a colocar o irmão na cama e ele cobriu Sammy, que acabou agarrando o travesseiro com força.

- Parece uma criança. – ele comentou em voz alta, para ninguém em particular.

- Pelo menos ele está em paz. – Cass comentou, pegando a garrafa que Dean havia largado e virando o líquido. Dean estava ficando terrivelmente preocupado com Cass. Aquela situação tinha sido um golpe muito forte no anjo. Dean tinha medo de que ele não conseguisse se recuperar daquilo.

- Até a manhã chegar e a ressaca tomar conta. – ele sorriu – Sammy sempre foi fraco pra bebida. Vai reclamar feito uma mulherzinha amanhã.

Castiel não disse nada, nem demonstrou emoção. Tomou mais um gole e olhou para o nada. Um arrepio atravessou a coluna de Dean. Estava tudo errado _mesmo_.

- Ei, Cass... Acho melhor você parar de beber...

- Mas eu ainda não sinto nada.

- Esse é meio que o ponto.

- Eu achei que ficar assim – ele apontou para Sam – era o objetivo.

- Não. O objetivo era beber, se divertir, esquecer...

- Bom, eu não esqueci.

Os olhos verdes perscrutaram os azuis, querendo achar dentro deles alguma dica de como aliviar toda aquela dor que o anjo sentia. Cass desviou os dele, olhando para a parede oposta, tomando o resto do álcool da garrafa. Ele balançou o litro, como se esperasse que ele magicamente enchesse novamente, mas nada aconteceu.

Dean o viu virar para as sacolas pardas do supermercado. Viu-o pegar outra garrafa de líquido transparente. Observou o lacre ir para o chão junto com a tampa e viu a garganta do anjo se movimentando enquanto ele entornava aquilo como se fosse leite.

Castiel resolveu se sentar na cama, os olhos pousados no chão, envergonhado por ter sido tão estúpido em se privar de coisas terrenas por um Ser que não queria nem saber dele. Não bebera, não fizera sexo, não se corrompera, porque achava errado, acreditava que seu Pai não aprovaria. Aparentemente, _seu_ _pai_ estava muito ocupado para se importar,

Dean viu a tristeza no mar azul. Não aguentou aquilo. Sentou-se ao lado do anjo, passando um braço ao redor do seu ombro, apertando-o levemente. Cass balançou a cabeça positivamente; Dean não sabia para quê.

Uma gota do líquido estava pousada nos lábios no anjo. Tentadoramente posicionada. Dean a olhou. Ela piscou para ele.

E então, ele o fez.

Seus lábios se aproximaram, somente para sugar aquela gota tão provocativa. Era fazer isso e voltar ao normal.

Mas os lábios de Cass se provaram tão macios e doces, em contradição ao amargo líquido que antes maculava o anjo, que Dean não conseguiu se afastar. Ele continuou sugando os lábios do outro, passando a língua por eles, tão suavemente que conseguiu arrancar um gemido baixo de Castiel.

Dean se afastou para olhar Cass. O anjo tinha os olhos fechados, sua respiração estava um pouco mais alta do que antes. Ele viu a língua do outro passando em seus próprios lábios, sua cabeça indo ligeiramente para frente, como se procurando a de Dean.

Dean não perdeu tempo fazendo-o implorar. Chegou sua boca perto da de Cass novamente, sugando os lábios do outro e gentilmente introduzindo a língua entre eles, pedindo passagem para um beijo de verdade.

Quando elas finalmente se encostaram, uma onda de eletricidade passou pelos dois corpos. A dança sensual que iniciaram jogou a razão dos dois para o espaço. Dean mal percebeu quando ele começou a cair por cima de Castiel, suas mãos passando no corpo do outro com força, arrastando os tecidos e deixando um rastro vermelho pela pele.

Cass nunca tinha feito aquilo, mas não parecia ter problemas em responder às carícias do outro, agarrando o cabelo loiro com força, puxando-o levemente, desencaixando os lábios. Dean sentiu sua cabeça ser posicionada estrategicamente para que o anjo pudesse provar da pele em seu pescoço.

A língua molhada massageava vagarosamente, enquanto os dedos aflitos tentavam arrancar a camisa de Dean rapidamente. Ele mal percebeu quando Cass rasgou a camiseta que ele usava por baixo, já que seus dentes cravaram em sua pele naquele momento e foram caminhando arranhando da base de seu pescoço até a orelha. A boca perfeita parou ali, o vapor quente invadindo, a língua macia encostando superficialmente.

Os dedos mágicos de Cass já desciam pelo peito nu do outro, deixando-o aflito, sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Dean ficou parado, apreciando as sensações que Castiel lhe causava, seus quadris roçando aos do anjo – o máximo de resposta além de gemidos que ele conseguia dar.

- Puta que pariu, Cass... – sua voz quase não saiu, e quando saiu fez Cass tremer com sua rouquidão – Pra quem é virgem, você sabe _bem_ o que fazer.

Aquilo dito, o mundo parou.

Cass, como se tivesse sido atingido por um raio, parou de fazer o que vinha fazendo. Arregalou os olhos quando viu o estado do Winchester e corou quando viu o seu próprio refletido nas íris claras à sua frente.

- Dean, sai de cima. – disse, sério.

- O que foi? – Dean parou, olhando para Cass, sem sair do lugar.

- O que foi?! Olha para nós dois!

- Sim. Estou olhando. – foi a vez dele colar a boca pornográfica no pescoço do anjo – E estou gostando tanto!

- Dean... – as mãos de Cass duelavam entre empurrá-lo para bem longe e trazê-lo para bem mais perto. – Nós não podemos...

- Por que não? – a boca continuava explorando o gosto de Cass.

- Porque... é errado... – onde estava a convicção quando se precisava dela?

- Por quê? Porque somos homens? Porque você é um anjo? – ele lambeu os lábios de Cass – Você não acha que já perdeu o suficiente pra se preocupar com detalhes agora? – ele mordiscou os lábios do outro – Ou isso é por outra coisa? – ele olhou fundo nos olhos de Cass – Ou isso é por achar que Deus não aprovaria?

O silêncio tomou conta do quarto. Só se ouvia o barulho dos grilos lá fora e o ressonar de Sam do outro lado do quarto. Dean engoliu em seco. Se ele queria que aquilo se concretizasse, a última coisa que deveria fazer era trazer à tona a origem de seus problemas. Mas ele não pôde evitar. Tinha essa maldita mania de falar antes de pensar.

Estava prestes a se desculpar, quando Cass puxou-o abruptamente com uma fúria implacável. Trazer Deus à tona foi golpe baixo, Cass pensou, mas ele não iria mais se resguardar por causa daquele ser em que depositara toda a sua fé. Ele tinha Dean em seus braços e iria aproveitar aquilo. Não sabia quanto tempo ainda teriam, então era melhor aproveitar cada segundo que ainda restava.

Dean puxou a gravata tão devagar que Castiel até bufou de irritação. A sensualidade estava presente nos menores gestos e o desejo que poderia fundir ferro contido nos olhos verdes fazia Cass ofegar. Seu coração agitado palpitava, querendo ele mesmo pular em cima de Dean. Os dedos gelados tocaram a pele que o pano negro descobriu e foram abrindo botão por botão da camisa branca, olhando dentro dos olhos azuis enquanto o fazia.

Levou os lábios para marcar, descendo pelo peito até chegar na cintura, onde a calça ainda o atrapalhava. Passou a mão por cima do volume do anjo, arrancando um suspiro engasgado. Desceu o zíper olhando para dentro dos olhos de Cass, tão escuros e revoltos como um mar durante uma grande tempestade.

Escorregou os tecidos restantes pela pele, as mãos tocando cada pedaço exposto. Sua língua fez o caminho de volta, até chegar na virilha, onde ficou passeando por um tempo, roçando no membro de Cass, mas sem lhe dar a devida atenção.

- Dean... Por favor... – Cass se mexia contra a boca de Dean, seu corpo tremendo de expectativa.

A voz de Castiel era tão doce que nem se Dean quisesse muito não poderia deixar de atendê-lo. Pousou os lábios no membro do anjo, depositando pequenos beijos, sorrindo com a tensão que sentia envolver o corpo de Cass. Sua língua passeou calmamente por toda a extensão, antes de Dean finalmente enclausurá-lo dentro de sua boca molhada e quente.

Da massagem suave, Dean passou a sugá-lo com vontade, respondendo diretamente aos crescentes gemidos e retorcidas do corpo do anjo. Dean percebeu que Cass chegava ao seu limite quando sentiu as primeiras gotas de pré-gozo invadirem sua boca, e antes que o anjo pudesse gritar e acordar Sam, ele deixou de brincar com o sexo de Castiel e foi beijá-lo na boca, silenciando-o na hora certa.

Ele sentiu a vibração do grito contido atravessar sua garganta, viajar por seu corpo e alojar-se em seu pênis. Dean precisava de ação ou ia enlouquecer de tanto desejo. Sem perder mais tempo, abriu o zíper de sua calça e, com a ajuda de Castiel, se livrou do resto de suas roupas.

Beijaram-se novamente, com selvageria, ansiosos por consumar aquela mudança em seu relacionamento já tão conturbado. Ofegavam e gemiam quando seus pênis se encontravam, a dor invadindo seus cérebros, implorando por alívio.

Castiel virou-se, dando as costas para Dean. O loiro percorreu as costas delineadas, deixando um rastro de saliva pelo caminho. Castiel se contraiu quando sentiu dentes apertarem a carne das suas nádegas. Afundou a cabeça no travesseiro quando sentiu ser invadido por um dos dedos de Dean. Mordeu a fronha quando o loiro começou a fazer movimentos circulares lá dentro.

Devagar, um dedo de cada vez, Dean foi preparando Cass. Quando sentiu que o anjo estava pronto para recebê-lo, posicionou-se na sua entrada e deslizou suavemente para dentro dele. Cass mordeu com força o travesseiro, tentando não gritar, e o que saiu foi um grunhido animalesco.

Dean iniciou os movimentos de vai-e-vem, lentamente saindo e entrando em Cass, gemendo e grunhindo. Aumentou a intensidade de seus movimentos gradativamente. A cabeça do anjo rodou e ele implorou baixinho por mais. A cama se movia, saindo do lugar, a cabeceira de madeira onde Cass segurava tão firmemente fazendo um som oco ao bater na parede.

Cada investida de Dean atingia um ponto no fundo do moreno que o tirava do sério. Isso, aliado ao fato de que seu pênis roçava nos lençóis da cama, criando um atrito que era quase como uma masturbação, fazia os olhos azuis doerem e estrelas se formarem à sua frente.

Os gemidos estavam cada vez mais altos e sem controle, e Cass sabia que mais alguns minutos de movimentos frenéticos e seria o fim para os dois.

Por isso ficou tão surpreso – e incrivelmente chateado – quando sentiu o loiro diminuir o ritmo. Abriu os olhos rapidamente, encarando a madeira escura na cama e seus dedos tão tensos quanto seu corpo quando sentiu Dean parar de vez.

Antes que pudesse virar a cabeça para reclamar ou perguntar por que diabos ele tinha parado, sentiu o braço forte passar por sua cintura e levantar seu tronco, postando-o de joelhos na cama. Os movimentos reiniciaram, com toda a força que Dean conseguia fazer. Como aquela posição podia dar mais prazer do que a anterior, Cass não fazia ideia, mas seu cérebro não estava apto a pensamentos profundos naquela hora.

Os gritos baixos e roucos que saíam da boca de Dean misturaram-se com os de Cass, aumentando de volume conforme o prazer se intensificava. A mão mágica de Dean agarrou o órgão do anjo, iniciando movimentos bruscos e avassaladores.

Não duraram muito mais. O mundo pareceu explodir, calando-se ao redor deles. Suas almas se transformaram em uma onda que atravessou cada partícula de seus corpos, inundando-os com as sensações do gozo. Estremecendo e com a vista escurecida, eles só puderam se agarrar um no outro, apreciando as consequências daquele ato tão perfeito e sublime.

Deitaram-se, exaustos e sorridentes, olhando nos olhos um do outro. Dean passou o braço por cima do corpo do anjo, fazendo um carinho inocente em suas costas, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Mal podia acreditar no que tinham acabado de fazer. Poderiam culpar o álcool, se o sexo não tivesse chutado todos os vestígios de embriaguez de seus sistemas.

- E o Sam nem acordou. – Dean falou, por nenhum motivo em particular.

Castiel olhou na direção do mais novo, que estava embolado nas cobertas e ainda ressonando feito uma criança. Mesmo com o barulho que tinham feito, ele não tinha acordado nem por cinco minutos. Sondou sua mente à procura de algum sinal de que tivesse visto alguma coisa.

E então ele sorriu. Um sorriso bem sacana.

- O que foi? – Dean perguntou.

- Nada não. – Castiel chegou mais perto do protegido, escondendo seu rosto na curva do pescoço, aspirando e apreciando seu cheiro.

- Acho melhor a gente se trocar. Não queremos que o Sam nos veja assim quando acordar.

Castiel segurou a risada, mas concordou. Levantaram e juntaram suas roupas. Quando Cass estava prestes a vestir sua cueca, Dean o impediu.

- O que foi? – Ele olhou curioso para o loiro e viu malícia e desejo novamente em seus olhos.

- Que tal um banho primeiro?

Castiel sorriu e se deixou ser conduzido pela mão até o cômodo revestido de azulejos verdes. A noite ainda não acabara para aqueles dois.

* * *

Sam acordou com uma dor aguda em sua cabeça. Uma manada de mamutes pré-históricos e extremamente pesados estava pisoteando-lhe a nuca e ele não conseguia fazê-los parar. Gemeu de frustração e dor.

- Bom dia, dorminhoco. – a voz de Dean soou etérea e distante.

Ele abriu os olhos em tempo de vê-lo saindo do banheiro. Levantou um pouco o tronco, olhando ao redor como se procurasse a lança que lhe espetava os olhos.

- Bom dia. Onde está...?

- No banheiro. – ele apontou a porta com o polegar – A bebida não lhe caiu muito bem.

- Entendo exatamente o que ele sente. – jogou-se na cama novamente, fechando os olhos – Bebida é ruim. Muito ruim.

- Pare de reclamar. Você nem bebeu tanto assim ontem.

- Bebi o suficiente pra ter minha cabeça perfurada. – ele pareceu se lembrar de algo – E para ter sonhos estranhos.

- É? Que tipo de sonhos? – a voz soou preocupada. O que ele menos queria agora era que Sam voltasse com aquelas premonições esquisitas.

- Do tipo bem bizarro. – ele esfregou os olhos e olhou o irmão – Eu sonhei que você e o Cass estavam se pegando.

Dean levantou as sobrancelhas. Um lampejo de luz invadiu sua mente e ele lembrou de Cass e sua risada sacana da noite passada. Foi o suficiente para fazê-lo cair na gargalhada. Chegou a segurar a barriga e jogar a cabeça para trás.

- Tendo sonhos homossexuais comigo e um anjo? – ele piscou para Sam – Eu sabia que você gostava de jogar no outro time, Sammy.

Sam jogou um travesseiro no irmão. Apesar da ressaca e da provocação, era bom ver seu irmão rindo. Não sabia o que tinha provocado o bom-humor repentino, mas agradecia por proporcionar o ambiente leve daquela manhã, em contraposição à nuvem negra do último dia.

Castiel saiu do banheiro com os cabelos molhados. Deu bom-dia para Sam e corou quando olhou para Dean. Sam ia perguntar que bicho mordera Castiel, mas seu estômago não deixou.

Teve que sair correndo para o banheiro.

**FIM**


End file.
